When Jealousy Arises
by BurtonWannaBe
Summary: What happens when Ryoma gets jealous? and Sakuno has a date! I suck at summaries. Basically a SakuRyo fic. Rated for lemon in later chapter. I am posting the alternate version of ch.5.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince O f Tennis, if I did Sakuno would be better at tennis and all the boys would be after her (jealous Ryoma, hehe). Also Tomoka and Kaidoh would be together (sorry to those who don't like this pair). **

**When Jealousy Arises**

**Chapter 1**

She stood in the same spot, not moving. Staring at the spot where he once stood just moments ago. She blinked again and again, letting what happened sink in. What had she just done?

Realizing what had just accrued and she was still standing there, the 17 year old Sakuno Ryuzaki ran all the way home. Kicking off her shoes and mumbling a 'tadaima' to her grandmother, she took the steps three at a time and not tripping once. Throwing her bag down, she jumped onto her bed and reached for the phone but stopped.

'_Should I call Tomo-chan?'_ Sakuno thought right before she pressed the last number. _'She would really want to find out from ma rather than someone else.'_ She decided and listened to the phone ring three times.

"Moshi, Moshi. Osakasa resident." She heard her best friend recite followed by a, "Get out of there!"

"Tomo-chan?" Sakuno whispered, imagining one of the boys doing something wrong.

"Oh Sakuno, can you hold on a sec?" Tomoka asked.

"Sure," she waited and heard some yells and a door close.

"Sorry 'bout that. So what's up?" The girl asked.

"Well, ano, I have something to tell you." Sakuno muttered.

"So do I, but you spill first."

"Ano, I-I…" Sakuno paused and blushed. "I have a date next Saturday." There was a pause on the other end.

"**You WHAT?**" Tomoka shouted. "You got a date! About time! With who? With who?"

"Ano, I-"

"I bet it was Ryoma-sama! Did he finally ask you?"

"Iie, Tomo-chan, it wasn't Ryoma-kun." She sighed.

"**What?**" she yelled louder.

"Ryoma-kun didn't ask me out." Sakuno repeated.

"T-then who?"

"His name is Tooyama Kintarou from Shitenhouji Chuu High." Sakuno rolled onto her back.

"You mean that tennis guy who wears a caveman like shirt who is equal to Ryoma-sama in tennis?"

"Uh, yeah." She was shocked at Tomoka's bluntness.

"Tell me how. I want to know everything." Tomoka demanded.

"Well… it was after the tournament, after you left." Sakuno began. "The rest of the team left and I was getting a drink. Then he came up and we stared to talk and he just asked me and I said yes."

"Why did you say yes?"

"B-because he looked so hopeful and I… ano… figured I should give it a shot. You never know what will happen." She laughed a little.

"That's crap, Sakuno, and you know it. You like _Ryoma-sama_ not this guy."

"I know but I need to try to move on."

"Why?"

"'Cause I know he doesn't like me."

"You two are clueless. What do you think he'll say when he finds out?"

"Mada mada dane,"

Tomoka laughed.

"I'm serious Tomo-chan."

"I know I just feel sorry for you, him, and the other guy. It makes me shudder just to think about what might happen to him."

"What do you mean?"

"You ever wonder why nobody asked you out before?"

"Because I'm not pretty enough."

"Please, Sakuno. I see the look guys give you especially since you cut your hair."

Sakuno ran her hand through her now mid-back length hair. She had cut it off for tennis and to donate it those with cancer. She was scared and thought that it was a waist to just lob it off but when she found she could donate it she jumped at the chance. Though it's shorter and not in braids, Ryoma still says it's too long.

"Anyways," Tomoka brought her out of her thoughts. "They stare and Ryoma-sama glares. The senpai help him keep off the guys when he's not there."

"I think they are staring at you, Tomo-chan."

"Nope, Momo-chan says they stare when I'm not there, too.

"But they do stare at you, too."

"So I've seen." She laughed.

"So, um, what did you wanna tell me?"

"Well," Tomoka coughed. "Like you have a date, I think I have a… boyfriend."

"Nani?"

"Yeah… well, um, wh-when my family took our usual trip into the mountains yesterday I had to watch my brothers and when we went to one of the parks I ran into…" She stopped.

"Who? Tell me Tomoka."

"I ran into Kaidoh-senpai. He was doing his usual run in the mountains and I was chasing Jiro and literally ran into him. I stared to apologize repeatedly and we started to talk a bit. Then it started to rain and he helped me get the boys inside before it got worse. Then it did so he stayed." She paused again.

"Then what happened?" Sakuno was sitting up now.

"Well the ran stopped about five hours latter and my parents came back so I decided to see him off and thank him for the millionth time for helping me. When I stepped outside and saw the stars I said how beautiful they were and instead of answering me he… kissed me and said 'You're much prettier.' I was sop shocked when he kissed me again but then I kissed him back and then he left."

"Oh my God."

"I know. After that my brain was like on auto pilot."

"Did you talk to him at all today?"

"No, I left before I could. Now I feel bad, but I am talking to him tomorrow!"

Sakuno and Tomoka began to laugh when Sumire called Sakuno for dinner.

"Listen, meet me by the tennis courts in the morning, 'kay?" Tomoka asked.

"Alright. I'll try to be there early."

"Dewa mata."

"Je ne." She hung up and went for dinner.

-----------------------------------

The 17 year old Ryoma stomped into his house with a deadly glare on his face. He was pissed at what he just saw. Sakuno and Tooyama talking with no one around. He wanted to kill someone. More specifically, he wanted to kill Tooyama. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

_Flashback_

_The match with Fudomine Chuu just ended and Seigaku was going to the finals again to face Shitenhouji Chuu high. Ryoma was looking for a certain cinnamon-brown eyed girl who he figured was waiting for him. He smiled to himself as he remembered her face when he won. Her smile was so huge and he could tell she was worried because her hands were crossed in front of her mouth._

_Ryoma Echizen would never admit to anyone that he cared and liked, even fell in love, with the coach's grand-daughter. He loved the flushed-angry look she gave him when he made fun of her hair and he loved the cute blush she got. He hated it when boys stared at 'his' Sakuno._

_He sighed. Ryoma was obsessed with her and didn't care. He always felt stronger when she was cheering him on and he wanted to win just to see her smile. Ryoma whished he could tell her how he felt but, to tell the truth, he was scared._

'Kami, I'm pathetic.'_ He thought as he rounded the corner._

_And there she was. His princess. But… she wasn't alone. Someone was with her, talking to her. Who was it? He squinted. It was Tooyama Kintarou from Shitenhouji Chuu. What did he think he was doing? Talking to her. Ryoma was about to march up there when he heard her laugh._

_It sounded beautiful. His feline eyes turned to her. He noticed that all of a sudden she froze and muttered something that got Tooyama to smile brightly and hug her._

_Ryoma quickly turned and left knowing that if he stayed, Tooyama would never be able to hold a racket again. He didn't hear what he said next but knew it was just going to anger him more so he quickly headed home._

_End Flashback_

Ryoma dropped his head, hiding his eyes with his cap. His fists clinched so tight his knuckles turned white and his nails dug into his palm causing them to bleed a bit. He let out a low growl.

"Oi, brat," Nanjiro yelled popping his head out from behind the corner. "What's up?"

The perverted man walked over to his son with a hug grin on his face. "I know. You were out with a girl, weren't you?"

"Uncle, please leave Ryoma-san alone. He's had a long day." Nanako said coming out from the kitchen.

"But Nanako, my boy-"

"Ryoma-san dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."

"'Kay," He growled and walked around his father.

"Oh, come on!" Tell me who was it?" Nanjiro began to laugh but stopped and backed away from him when Ryoma shot him the deadliest glare anyone ever saw When Ryoma walked upstairs, he let out a heavy sigh. "D-did you see the way he just glared at me?"

"You shouldn't have provoked him, uncle." Nanako looked from the man to the stairs "But I do wonder what happened to make him so mad?"

Ryoma dropped his bag down and flopped onto his bed, his face in his pillow. When he calmed down a bit he heard a soft 'meow' and turned to see Karupin looking at him with curios eyes.

"Hey," he whispered as the cat jumped up. "What am I going to do?"

"Meow."

"I need to talk to her but I don't have her number." Ryoma picked up Karupin and smiled. "You know where she lives. You ca give her a note." He sat Karupin down and quickly wrote on a piece of paper and tied it around the cat's neck.

Then he picked him up, grabbed his hat and some change, and ran down the stairs. While putting on his shoes his cousin came over.

"Dinners ready. Where are you going?"

"Out," he said simply.

"Well, be careful. I'll save you some." Nanako smiled.

"Thanks. I'll be back." Ryoma waved and ran outside with Karupin tagging along. He looked at the cat and said, "Go find Sakuno, okay?"

The cat meowed and ran off. _'Please hurry.'_ He thought as he headed to the park.

-----------------------------------

It was almost seven and Sakuno was sitting on her front porch looking at the stars when she heard a cat speak. Looking down, she saw none other then Karupin, Ryoma's cat.

"Hello Karupin," She smiled at him. "I haven't se3en you here in a while."

Sakuno remembered the first time Karupin came to her. It was summer three years ago and he just walked up to her and sat in her lap. He stayed there until he heard Ryoma calling for him. But instead of running off, Karupin just went to the entrance of her place and ran back to her. Both Ryoma and Sakuno were surprised at the cat's actions. So from that day on, every now and again the cat would come by for a bit just to see Sakuno.

"Come here." Sakuno patted her lap but the cat just stopped by her feet, meowed and moved its head to show a letter that was tied around his neck. "What's this?" Sakuno took the note and read:

_Ryuzaki,_

_Meet me in the park at &. Under the sakura trees. Bring Karupin with you._

_Ryoma_

"The park? Now?" She looked at her watch and saw she had about ten minutes to meet him. Sakuno stood and got her shoes. "I'm going for a walk Oba-chan. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful." Sumire called.

"I will!" and she ran off to the park with Karupin in her arms.

It took her five minutes to get to the park. She walked quietly down the path to the sakura trees when she heard a male voice yell, "Oi!" She turned to see the prince of tennis leaning against the tallest tree in the park.

"Hello Ryoma-kun." She walked up to him "W-why did you want to meet me?"

"Your hair's too long." He smirked and sipped his Ponta.

Sakuno frowned and blushed a bit.

"You called me out here to tell me-" Ryoma cut her off.

"I wanted to get away from my family for a bit and be with someone normal." He said petting his cat.

"Oh," she sat next to him. Then there was only the sound of Karupin purring. Sakuno fiddled with the hem of her shirt in nervousness. She wanted to say something, but what?

"Why were you with Tooyama?" Ryoma blurted out and wanted to smack himself.

"N-nani?" Sakuno looked at him.

"A-after the match you were talking with Tooyama. Why?" Ryoma hid his face with his hat.

She tilted her head and blinked. _'Ryoma-kun saw us?'_ she blushed. _'What did he hear?'_

"We-we were just talking."

"About what?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"No reason."

"Liar." Sakuno looked down at her hands. "Kintarou-kun… he asked me out."

"He **what**?" Ryoma spun his head so fast it hurt.

"He asked me on a date." She whispered.

'_I'll kill him! I'll kill him!'_ he repeated over and over again. "W-what did you say?"

"Why do you want to know?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"Curious," he looked away again.

Sakuno stood up and brushed the dirt off her knees.

"Where are you going?" he looked up at her and stopped petting Karupin.

"When you want to tell the truth then I'll talk." She began to walk away.

"Wait, I'm sorry." He sighed. "Okay, I want to know because you're my sensei's grand-daughter." _'And I want to kill him.'_ He added silently. When he looked at her face he wished he didn't say anything. She looked hurt but only for a minute.

"Oh," Sakuno smiled. "I, ano, I said yes."

Ryoma felt like someone dumped ice water over him. _'Did she just say?'_ "Excuse me?"

He said after Karupin meowed at him. "You agreed to go on a **date** with **him**? Are you crazy?" he stood up.

"Why do **you** care?" she asked angrily.

"Because I-"he stopped. "Because he-he's a part of the team that we're going against in two weeks."

"So?"

"So you shouldn't be hanging out with him."

"Why?" her eyes widened in realization. "Y-you think that the only reason he would ask me out is to get information?"

Ryoma, being an idiot, let his thoughts out without thinking. "That and other stuff. Let's face it; you're too 'innocent' for your own good."

"Not too 'innocent' to know what you mean." She crossed her arms over her stomach. "Do you think I could do that?"

"No, it's just he's a lot stronger than you and-" Sakuno cut him off.

"I'm not weak enough to allow someone to take advantage of me." I may a bit naive but I'm not stupid." Her voice rose a bit.

"You're stupid enough to accept a date with that **dobe**." He yelled back at her.

"You're the dobe _Echizen_!" Sakuno yelled and walked away. When she was a couple of yards away she turned and glared at him. "If you don't want me to go on a date with someone, than next time** you** ask me." Then she stormed away.

Ryoma fell to the ground on his ass, stunned at what just happened. He blinked a few times and dropped his head into his hands._ 'What did I just do?'_

"Meow?"

"Oh, Karupin," Ryoma picked the cat up. "Why did I do that? I just yelled at her and now she probably hates me. What do I do?" Then Ryoma got mad.

The cat meowed again.

"It's all Tooyama's fault.' Ryoma stood again. "Fine! If she wants to date _him_ then she can go ahead. But I'm going to kick his ass in _our_ match." He began to walk off with a new resolve: _To kill Tooyama Kintarou and get Ryuzaki Sakuno to be his!_

**End of Ch. 1!**

**Please R & R, no flames (cowering in fear), I did my beast. Sorry for misspelled words.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's ch.2. I have afew things to say firs. 1) Sakuno and Ryoma are 17(Same as Tomoka, Kintraou and the trio) the others are 18 or 19. 2)This takes place in the spring (or end of summ if you want) and 3) Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 2**

Sakuno walked to school with a frown on her face. She was still mad at Ryoma and didn't want to make up at all. How dare he accuse _her_ of being 'easy' and going to give away valuable information? She let out a frustrated noise.

"Ohayo Sakuno!" a cheerful voice yelled.

"Ohayo Tomo-chan." She sighed and forced a smile when she saw her happy friend.

"What's wrong?" Tomoka looked worried.

"Nothing," Sakuno lied. "So why did you want to meet so early?"

"I-I need a favor." Tomoka pleaded.

"What?"

"C-could you please deliver this to Kaidoh-senpai?" she held out a letter folded three times.

"Why do I have to?"

"Because you go to the tennis courts every morning and talk to them. Please?" Tomoka begged.

"B-but I don't want to go there today."

"Why?"

"I don't want to see Echizen at all." Sakuno started to walk towards the school building.

"**What?**" Tomoka was in shock.

"We had a fight last night and we yelled." She turned around. "And before you ask it was about my date."

"Oh, gomen. Sakuno I'm so sorry." Tomoka hugged her.

"You know what?" she stepped back. "Give me the letter and I'll give it to Kaidoh-senpai."

"But wha-"

"It's okay. I'll have to see him in class any way." She walked towards the courts again. "Wait there, I'll be right back!"

When she arrived Sakuno saw that the team was running their usual laps. She went to Tezuka who was talking with Ryuzaki-sensei. When she left Sakuno spoke.

"Tezuka-senpai?" Sakuno asked as she neared him and bowed.

"Ryuzaki-san," he bowed in return. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could speak to Kaidoh-senpai."

"Of course." he said. "Kaidoh, come here."

The snake man turned his head, nodded and ran over.

"Bochou?" he asked with a hiss.

"Ryuzaki-san wanted to speak to you." Tezuka said.

Kaidoh nodded and Tezuka left.

"Ryuzaki-san, what is it?"

"Ano, Tomo-chan asked me to give this to you." Sakuno smiled and saw Kaidoh blush deeply.

"S-she did?" he asked shakily as he took the letter and read.

"Oi, isn't that Sakuno-san?" Momoshiro asked as he stretched.

"It is, but what's she doing with Kaidoh?" Eiji said leaning on Ryoma's shoulder since Ryoma was mow almost as tall as him and still growing.

Ryoma looked up at the sound of her name, and grew a bit angry. She was talking with Kaidoh-senpai.

"Hey, Ochibi, what's your girlfriend doing with mamushi?" Momo teased.

Ryoma just growled and started to walk off but Momo and Eiji grabbed him, pulling him along.

"Let's go see." Eiji suggested.

"Senpai let me go." Ryoma hissed.

"No way." the two said in unison. Ryoma growled again as he gave up. Years with them taught him that he could never win against both of them at the same time.

"Can you tell her I will?" he heard Kaidoh say.

"Sure." Ryoma looked up to see Sakuno's cheerful smile that made his heart skip a beat. But in an instant it was gone and anger took the place of happiness when she saw him.

"Ohayo Sakuno-san!" Eiji and Momoshiro yelled.

"Ohayo Eiji-senpai, Momo-senpai." she smiled.

"What are you doing with mamushi?" Momo asked.

Kaidoh turned pink.

"I was just delivering a message from his mother. I met her on the way in but she was in a hurry so I offered to deliver the note." Sakuno smiled brightly.

Kaidoh mouthed a 'thank you', which no one saw, and she nodded.

"Okay!" Eiji laughed. "So are coming to watch practice?" He looked at Ryoma, who had his face hidden. "I want to show you a new move I've been working on."

"Gomen but I have to meet Tomo-chan." She bowed and started to turn away.

"Oi, Ochibi," Eiji grabbed the boy's neck and pointed. "Your girlfriend isn't going to watch you practice. What are you going to say?"

"She's not my girlfriend." He muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you_ Echizen_, must have been to busy trying to ruin you." She shot him a glare that made the others scared. She looked at the others and smiled and said, "I'll see you later senpai. Je ne." and she ran off.

"Ne, Ochibi, what did you do to Sakuno-san?" Eiji demanded when she left.

"I didn't do anything." Ryoma shot back.

"And the death glare she gave you, one that could turn yours and Tazuka-bochou's into smiles, meant good morning?"

"Hey guys what's up?" Fuji asked as he, Oishi, Inui, and Taka joined them.

"It's horrible!" Eiji yelled.

"Terrible!" Momoshiro added.

"What is?" Oishi asked.

"Ochibi," Eiji said.

"Sakuno-san," Momo said.

"Could you elaborate, please?" Inui turned to Kaidoh.

"Apparently Echizen did something to piss Ryuzaki-san off and now she won't even look at him." He explained with a shrug. "She even gave him a glare that scared us."

"What happened Echizen?" Oishi asked.

"Nothing, now drop it." Ryoma was getting really frustrated. He wanted to talk to Sakuno.

"Something must have happened." Fuji stated. "What did you do?"

"Why do you assume I did something?" Ryoma glared. "She's the one going on a date with Tooyama."

"**WHAT?**" all seven of the regulars, minus Ryoma, yelled.

"Yesterday Tooyama asked her out and she agreed." He hissed and Inui scribbled.

"I-I can't belie-" Taka started.

"Here, Taka-kun." Eiji handed him a racket.

"**Burning! **I can't believe that boy asked our Sakuno out! We'll make him regret ever thinking about it!" he yelled, swinging the racket until Fuji took it out of his hands.

'_My thoughts exactly.'_ Ryoma thought with a smirk that went unnoticed by all except Fuji, who just smiled more.

'_This could get interesting.'_ Fuji thought._ 'And I have the perfect plan, I just need to talk to Tooyama-san.'_ He thought with an evil smirk.

"Hey! What's going on over here?" a strict voice yelled. "We have practice. Let's go!" Tezuka yelled coming up to them.

"But Tezuka-bochou it's horrible." Eiji whined.

"Yeah, Sakuno-san got asked out." Momo added.

"Then Echizen can deal with it on his own time." Tezuka glared.

"Bochou," Ryoma growled.

"But it wasn't by Ochibi." Eiji explained.

"Really?" Tezuka stopped and his face showed surprise, "Echizen?"

"Tooyama Kintarou from Shitenhouji asked her." Fuji said.

"Interesting, but you can talk about it later. Now go before I make you run more laps." Tezuka pointed to the courts.

The group groaned but did as they were told.

-----------------------------------

Ryoma was staring again, for about the twentieth time that morning. He couldn't help it. He wanted to see her blush and hear her say his name again, but she only looked ahead as the teacher spoke. When the bell rang he saw her slowly pack her stuff.

"Hey lets eat lunch outside today." Tomoka said as she and Sakuno headed to the door.

"Okay." Sakuno smiled.

"Mind if we join you?" Kato asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Tomoka laughed. "And I have another huge lunch." The girls then walked out.

"Alright!" Horio yelled and turned to Ryoma. "Are you coming?"

"Why not." Ryoma sighed and followed him. _'Then I'll get a chance to talk to Sakuno.'_ He thought.

The group went to the schools sakura trees and sat under one. They stared talking about the tennis finals, well Tomoka and the trio were, Sakuno was just smiling and ignoring Ryoma. Then Sumire walked up.

"Sakuno," she said when she came up to them. "I'm sorry but I have to go out of town for a week."

"Why Oba-chan?" Sakuno looked sad.

"There's an important convention I have to go to, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you have to do what you have to." Sakuno smiled.

"Will you be okay?" when Sakuno nodded Sumire sighed. "Good. Now I'm going to go grocery shopping so you have food. I'll call you tonight." She waved as she walked off.

"Bye!" Sakuno called and sat down.

"Hey," Tomoka said. "How about I come over tonight?"

"Sure," Sakuno turned to her. "But aren't you going to be late?"

"**Oh no!** You're right. I'll see you in class." Tomoka ran off waving.

"What was that about?" Horio asked.

"She has to meet someone important." Sakuno smiled and Ryoma felt his heart flutter.

After twenty minutes Tomoka didn't return and lunch was about over so the group decided to head back to class when someone yelled.

"Sakuno-chan!" a happy, cheerful voice yelled.

They turned to see the one person Ryoma really wanted to kill.

"Kintarou-kun," Sakuno waved. "I'll see you guys in class." She said before she walked up to him.

"Hey, I thought I missed you." He smiled his childish smile.

"Nope but I have to head to class soon." She smiled in return and Ryoma growled.

"Echizen-kun what's the matter?" Horio asked.

"Nothing," he hissed between clinched teeth.

"Are you sure, because-" Horio shut up with the look Ryoma sent him.

"So what did you need?" Ryoma returned his attention back to Sakuno.

"Well I… um…" Kintarou paused. "I carelessly asked you out yesterday without thinking that you might already like someone. So I came to apologize and tell you that if you don't want to go on a date with me then you don't have to." He sighed as if he was holding his breath.

"Thank you for your confederacy." Sakuno giggled. "But," she glanced at Ryoma and smiled sweetly. "I would love to go on a date with you."

"Really?"

"Of course." She said. "Why wouldn't I? It's not like I have a boyfriend. Just as long as you aren't using me, right?"

"No, never! I would never imagine doing that." Kintarou jumped into the air. "Let's meet at the movie theater Saturday at four." He waved and ran off.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye." Sakuno smiled and walked off and past Ryoma with out even a glance. He sighed when the bell rang and followed Sakuno and the trio.

-----------------------------------

"So, how'd it go?" a voice whispered as Kintarou rounded the school wall.

"Great." He answered. "Echizen got really mad. I thought he was going to hit me."

"This is good. Just be careful on Saturday."

"Right. So I'm supposed to take her to the park after a movie?"

"Yep, right as we're practicing." A smiling face came into view. "I can't help wondering why you want to help Echizen when you like Sakuno-san."

"That's just why," Kintarou looked up at the sky. "Because I like her and I want her to be happy."

"Very kind and noble of you."

"You never know I might find someone I like more." He turned to the man. "Well, see ya Saturday, Fuji-senpai." Then Kintarou ran off leaving Fuji to his thoughts.

**End of Ch.2**

Gomen if it was a bit all over the place! R & R please and more will come!

sakura-koneko


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Before the story begins I must say gomen for misspelling Tezuka's name. I was tired when typing, please forgive (Holds hands together in front of face and closes eyes). So thank you for pointing that out Arihdni and Kitty-hp-16, I appreciate it. I changed this a little bit. Now on with the story (holds sword out)!**

**Chapter 3**

For the rest of the week Sakuno avoided, dodge, diverted, and ignored Ryoma. Basically she tried her best to stay away from him. She didn't look at him, didn't go to the boy's tennis practice and said absolutely nothing to him. Even though doing so hurt her, caused her heart to ache but she wouldn't give in. He had to apologize, at least for calling her stupid and yelling.

Sakuno sighed as she looked at her reflection.

"What's wrong?" Tomoka asked. "I thought you liked the outfit?"

It was Saturday, the day of her date, and Tomoka was at her house helping her pick out an outfit.

"I do, but…" she trailed off.

"But since it's new you wanna save it?" Tomoka smiled knowingly. "Then how 'bout the fade-and-tare jeans with the black halter, the loose belt and black ankle boots?" she sat on the bed while Sakuno went into the closet to change.

"It's not that I want to save it," Sakuno's voice was muffled as she spoke. "It's just I bought it for the Nationals next week."

"You still plan on going?"

Sakuno stuck her head out of the closet. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well with the fight and all," Tomo shrugged.

"I still want to cheer everyone on."

"That's good because the others miss you at practice." Tomoka laughed. "Eiji-senpai has been acting so sad. They also found out about your date."

"Ryoma probably told them." Sakuno came out and twirled.

"Kawaii," Tomoka gave two thumbs up. "Let's do your hair."

Sakuno went over to her desk/vanity and sat.

"So," Sakuno looked at Tomoka through the mirror. "When are you going to tell me about what happened with Kaidoh-senpai?"

"Now, I guess." She blushed. "But you have to keep it a secret, okay?"

"Why?"

"We don't want anyone to 'officially' know until after Nationals."

"We?" Sakuno turned to her friend. "As in a couple?"

Tomoka nodded.

"Oh congratulations!" she hugged her. "And my lips are sealed. Now tell."

"Well…"

_Flashback_

_As Tomoka ran from her group of friends her heart was pounding, but not from the exercise. She was nervous. She was thinking about skipping out of this 'meeting' but thought better of it. When she came to the secluded part of the outside of the school building, by the sakura trees that no one goes near, she leaned her back against the cool brick and closed her eyes._

"_Thinking about something?" a slithery voice said that caused her to jump._

'Oh shit!'_ she thought as she shot open her eyes. "Um… kind of." Tomoka laughed nervously and stepped away from the wall a little._

"_So why did you want to meet me?" Kaidoh asked without a hiss._

"_I… ano… I…" She sighed. _'I'm becoming Sakuno.' _"I wanted to know the reason behind th-"_

_Kaidoh cut her off with his lips, stunning her. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed back a little. When he pulled back her eyes slowly opened._

"_That?" she finished._

_Kaidoh smirked, slowly backing her into the building. When she couldn't get anywhere he placed his hands on each side of her head and leaned his forehead against hers._

"_Figure it out." He whispered._

_Tomoka gasped when his breath hit her ear. She was shocked. Did he just say?_

"_You like me?" she whispered, barely auditable._

_Kaidoh slowly cupped her cheek and truly smiled._

"_How could I not?"_

"_B-but w-why me?" she looked away._

"_You like me as well, don't you?" He tilted his head to the side._

"_H-hai, but I'm not even in your league."_

"_Tomoka look at me." He demanded and when she did he kissed her again, deeply. When he pulled back he smiled and said, "You can't help who you fall for. To tell the truth, I don't want to any more."_

"_Kaidoh-sen-" Tomoka shook her head. "No, Kaidoh-kun?"_

_He smiled and nodded, than she kissed him._

_End Flashback_

"Then we decided that it would be better to keep our relationship a secret until after Nationals." Tomoka explained as she clipped back Sakuno's bangs.

"That makes sense. Doesn't add the real pressure of a relationship until it's made public." Sakuno stood up and looked at her reflection. "What do you think?" she said as she twirled around.

Sakuno wore a pair of faded jeans that rested on her hips with a hole on her left knee and one above her right knee. Her black halter top went just above her belly-button. Her belt sat at an angle on her hips and her black, almost combat boots were hidden by her jeans and gave her at least an extra half inch.

Her hair was half down and half up in a loose bun, held by chop sticks. She had small black-onyx earrings in her ears and a tiny bit of lip gloss that made her light pink lips sparkle. The whole outfit brought out her red-brown eyes.

"Kawaii!" Tomoka yelled. "He will probably faint when he sees you. I know Ryoma-sama would."

Sakuno's eyes filled with sadness as she looked away. "M-maybe I should just cancel this date."

"Why?"

"Because I don't really want to go while I'm fighting with Ryoma and he gets the wrong idea."

"Just go and tell Tooyama-san that you're just friends." Tomoka placed her hand on Sakuno's shoulder. "But just wait until after the movie."

"Right," Sakuno smiled and looked at the clock. "I better go."

"I have to go to." Tomoka grinned from ear to ear.

"Date?"

"Sort of."

The two walked down the stairs and out the front door.

"I'm this was." Tomo said pointing to the left.

"Have fun Tomo-chan." Sakuno said and began to walk off in the other direction.

"Good luck and you have fun!" her friend shouted.

Sakuno waved back.

'_Let's hope this works.'_ Tomoka smiled and walked off.

It took Sakuno twenty minutes to get to the theater and surprisingly she was on time. She was looking at the movies that were playing when she heard a voice call her name.

"Sakuno-chan!"

She turned and smiled brightly at the boy running up to her.

"Hello, Kintarou-kun." She said when he skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Sorry… I'm late…" he said while caught his breath. "I didn't… make you… wait, did I?"

"No, it's okay." She giggled. "I was just looking at the movies."

He looked up and gapped at her. "You look great!"

"T-thank you." Sakuno blushed. "W-which movie do you want to see?"

"It's up to you but I'm paying." He smiled.

"Oh I can pay for myself."

"No way! I invited you, so I pay." He crossed his arms.

She giggled again.

"So which movie?"

"Ano… how about… Ghost Rider?" she turned to him. "I've been wanting to see it."

"Great, so have I. Let's go!" and Kintarou marched into the theater.

Sakuno laughed and followed him.

Ryoma bounced the neon tennis ball three times, tossed it into the air and served it over the net with so much power that Momoshiro didn't try even try to return it. Momo gulped as he saw the dark mark the ball made.

"My point." Ryoma said with a harsh voice.

"Echizen," Tezuka's voice boomed. "Back off on the power. We're not trying to break his arm or racket."

Ryoma just growled.

"Oi, Fuji-senpai!" Momo yelled to the guy standing to the right of him. "Why do I have to play against him? You knew he would be like this."

"You lost the bet." Fuji smiled. "Would you rather drink Inui's juice?"

"Yes!" Momoshiro yelled. "I'd rather drink a hundred of them. At least I know I'll live."

"Let's go, senpai." Ryoma dribbled again with his left hand while his racket rested in his right.

"This much power and he's using his right hand." Inui mused as he scribbled in his book. "Very, very interesting."

"Hey," Kikumaru said standing next to Fuji. "Maybe we should tell Ochibi that his opponent asked out Sakuno-san before every match." He laughed.

Just then a tennis ball wized by the side of his head, shutting him up instantly. The group of three looked at Ryoma who was in his usual after serve poise.

"Point Echizen, 40-love." Tezuka said with a smirk.

"P-point? B-but that almost hit me!" Eiji said moving behind Fuji, who actually had his eyes open.

"He did a very powerful twist serve that instead of going up it went to the right. Right for you." Oishi said from beside Tezuka.

"Eiji-senpai," Ryoma pointed his racket at him. "You're next." He glared evilly at the group.

"This is going to be fun to watch." Kaidoh smirked.

'_Just wait until you face him.'_ Fuji thought as Ryoma scored another point. _'Let's just hope that Tooyama-san gets here with Sakuno-san soon. Very soon.'_

"What a great movie." Sakuno said as she and Kintarou walked around the park.

"I know. I wanna see it again." The boy jumped up into the air.

"Thank you for taking me and paying." Sakuno smiled.

"Please, it was my pleasure. And thank you for coming." Kintarou smiled sweetly as they walked down the windy path. After the movie he had insisted they go for a walk in the park before they left. Since it was a beautiful, warm spring day she agreed.

"It's so beautiful here." Sakuno closed her eyes as the wind began to blow. Then the sound of a tennis ball hitting a court was heard. "Someone is practicing?"

"Probably." Kintarou shrugged.

The two walked for a little bit when all of a sudden Kintarou stopped. Sakuno who was too busy thinking of Ryoma almost ran in to him.

"Kintarou-kun?" she whispered.

He didn't answer. He turned around and kissed her. Her eyes widened and she froze. When he pulled back he sighed.

"Nothing, huh?" he whispered.

"Gomen," she smiled and touched his check. "But I seriously want to be your friend."

"Yeah." He sighed again.

"How about I make you some omusubi for next week?" she offered.

"Really?" Kintarou perked up some.

She nodded and he was back to normal.

"Are you sure you don't feel anything because I will marry you right now if you do." He said pleaded.

Sakuno laughed and pecked his cheek.

"You'll find someone better, trust me." She winked.

"Well I guess I better go." Kintarou shivered. "I think Echizen will most likely kill me next week. Oh well, my fault for asking out his girl. I'll see you next week, Sakuno-chan." Kintarou smiled, than ran off.

"Je ne!" she called back.

When she turned around with a soft smile, she just noticed where she was and who was at the tennis courts. She froze. There was Ryoma Echizen, the prince of tennis, staring at her with wide eyes and a hurt expression that made her heart ach.

'_Oh god!'_ she thought. _"He saw. Ryoma-kun saw Kintarou-kun kiss me.'_

Ryoma was about to give his final serve against Fuji when two people came into view. When he looked closer he saw that it was Tooyama Kintarou and… Sakuno. His Sakuno and god she looked beautiful! Her loose jeans and slightly small black halter top, and her hair half up in a loose but with the fading sun hitting her, making her look like a modern day goddess.

Then Tooyama did the unthinkable. He kissed her! Right on the lips.

Ryoma froze. He dropped the ball and his racket to the court but didn't hear a sound. He saw them pull apart and she… smiled. She smiled her sweet smile and touched his cheek.

'_What is she doing?!'_ Ryoma thought. _'He kissed her and she did nothing. What about me? I was supposed to kiss you first!' _Ryoma just stared not caring about his teammate's thoughts.

Then Tooyama left and Sakuno turned around. Her hazel eyes widened upon seeing him. Their eyes locked, golden meet red-brown and he saw surprise, fear, relief, and something much stronger. She saw fear, anger, pain, and a lot of sadness.

Ryoma turned and picked up his racket. Then he walked to his bag. He was shaking.

"E-Echizen?" Momoshiro questioned as Ryoma passed.

"Ochibi?" Eiji whispered.

"Ryoma-san?" Fuji stepped up.

"I forfeit. You win Fuji-senpai." He said barely auditable.

"Where are you going Echizen?" Tezuka asked, sounding sad and concern.

"Home. I'm done for today." Ryoma's voice held anger and pain. His chest, no his heart hurt so much. It felt like someone froze it, than smashed it with a hammer. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down but to no avail. "I'll see you Monday."

When he didn't get an answer he stared to walk off when a soft voice stopped him.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" she whispered from behind him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, clinched his hand and walked off. He was hurt and didn't need to see her pity filled eyes.

**End Ch.3**

This one is done, but more to come. (hehe I rhymed) I couldn't think of a good outfit or good movie (though I really LOVE Ghost Rider). R & R please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sakuno brought her hand up to her mouth and she wanted to cry. She didn't mean for that kiss to happen and now she wished she never went on the date.

"W-what do I do?" she asked herself as tears began to fall.

"Go after him." A kind voice said from behind.

She turned to see Tezuka with his arms crossed over his chest.

"T-Tezuka-senpai?"

"Go get him." Fuji came into view.

"Yeah, save Ochibi." Kikumaru said with a smile.

"Go," Oishi nodded his head in the direction Ryoma left in.

"You have a 98 percent chance he'll forgive you." Inui flashed his glasses.

"You have a hundred percent! **Burning!**" Taka yelled.

"Good Luck." Kaidoh said.

"You're the only one who can get him back now." Momo touched her shoulder. He gave her a gentle nudge in the right direction.

"Arigatou senpais." Sakuno bowed to them and ran off; knowing Ryoma had a huge head start.

"I hope he forgives her." Oishi said.

"Oh, he will." Fuji's smile widened. "No one can stay mad at that girl, she's just too cute. Now the one I'm worried about is Tooyama-san."

"Why?" Taka asked.

Because he kissed Sakuno-chan _in front_ of Ochibi." Eiji laughed. "I'm scared for him next week."

"That and he wasn't suppose to." Fuji replied.

"Suppose to?" Momo asked.

"Of course," Fuji turned and opened his eyes a little. "I talked to Tooyama and he offered to help me get those two together. Mind you, he asked her out on his own. I just gave him a warning."

"You sly fox." Kaidoh laughed, surprising them. "And you wanted us to play him here so he would see them together."

"You know me to well." Fuji laughed.

"What do you think, Tezuka, will Echizen forgive her?" Momo asked.

Tezuka looked at the place where the younger teens just ran off and, actually, smiled. When he turned to the group they almost gasped in shock.

"Theirs is absolutely no doubt in my mind." Was all he said and walked off. But when he was a good distance away he paused and looked back with a glare. He said, "Oh, and leave them alone or you'll run a hundred laps around the school, got it?" They nodded and he left.

"Well there go my plans." Eiji sighed.

"Come on let's go to my dad's place for sushi, on the house." Taka offered.

"Alright!" Eiji and Momo yelled and headed off.

"You coming Kaidoh?" Inui asked.

"Nah, I've got somewhere I have to be." Kaidoh replied with a hiss.

"Oh, well good luck with Osakada-chan." And with that Inui left a blushing Kaidoh.

Sakuno ran faster, pushing her legs to the limit and more. Thank god for her tennis practice. She had always pushed herself and raised her limit higher and now she was very thankful for doing so.

"Ryoma-kun!" she yelled when she saw his retreating back off in the distance. He just kept walking. _'Ryoma-kun please wait.'_ She thought running faster.

'_Go away. Just go away.'_ The prince thought as he walked onto his fenced property.

"Ryoma-kun," her voice sounded soft and tired.

He turned and saw her standing in the gate way. One hand on her chest, her cheeks were red and she was breathing deeply. Kami she was beautiful.

"Please…" she began.

"No, now go away." He turned away and started to enter his house.

"**I'm sorry!**" she yelled and he turned to yell at her but found her walking up to him and she put her face into her hands and started to cry.

"Ryuzaki," he stared but stopped when she leaned forward and cried into his chest.

She mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"What?"

Sakuno stepped back and wiped her eyes.

"I-I said I'm sorry." She looked at him. "I should have never accepted his date then he would have never kissed me. I didn't know he was going to do that."

"Ryuzaki," Ryoma started again.

"You were right. I am too innocent; I just didn't want to believe it." She started to cry again. "Kami, I am so stupid."

"Shut up!" Ryoma yelled.

She looked at him in shock.

"Just… shut up." He stepped up to her and touched her cheek. "Sakuno, you had every right to date him and kiss him. It's not my call."

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me." She looked away. "So you-you never really cared if I went on a date with him?"

"Hell fuckin' no." He growled. "I cared. Hell I wanted to kill him for just thinking about it. Now I want to torture him to death for kissing you. I care for you more than I should."

"R-Ryoma?" her eyes widened.

"I'm the stupid one." Ryoma frowned. "I knew you liked me but I pushed you away. I'm sorry. I was mean to you and a real asshole."

"Ryoma," Tears began to fall again.

"Shit, please don't cry again. I hate seeing you cry." He wiped away the tears. "If I'm the one causing them I'll go away and never bother you again."

"No, Ryoma-kun." She smiled. "I don't ever want you to go away again."

"Good," he leaned in closer. "I don't think I could ever do that." He whispered before he kissed her. And his kiss was passionate.

Sakuno closed her eyes and kissed her prince back with the same amount of passion and love. She protested when he pulled away but didn't go far.

"And I don't think I could be calm if I saw anyone else kiss you, My Sakuno." He smirked.

"I… I love you Ryoma-ku-" he cut her off with his lips.

"No more of that honorific. Just Ryoma." He kissed her again. "I love you too, Sakuno." He said while wrapping one arm around her waist.

The next kiss was more passionate and heated. She gasped when she felt Ryoma lick her bottom lip. When his tongue entered her mouth she felt a spark of fire start in her abdomen. Sakuno leaned into him and moaned, wanting more of him, all of him.

**End Ch.4**

Okay, so this one was really short. I WAS TIRED!!!!! But up next: The Lemon! hehe. R & R please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is ch. 5 and it is a LEMON!!! So if you would like an alternate version (with no lemon) e-mail me and I will send you one. **

**Chapter 5**

Ryoma pulled away, gasping for breath. He leaned in and started to kiss, lick and suck on Sakuno's neck making her gasp and moan.

"Sakuno," he whispered against her ear.

She shivered. "Hm?" she moaned then whimpered when he pulled his mouth away and looked into her eyes. His eyes held something dark and passionate. They held lust.

"I want you." He didn't even have to say it.

Sakuno blinked, and then a sly smile came upon her lips. She leaned into him, pushing her body into his and he groaned. Wrapping her arms around his neck she put her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Then you can have me." She nibbled on his ear a bit and pulled back.

He was just staring at her with wide eyes.

"A-are you sure?" his voice cracked a bit.

She nodded.

He kissed her again but this time his hands went to her butt and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his hips. Ryoma walked into his house and to his room as fast as her could and without breaking their kiss. When he kicked the door shut he put Sakuno down and slowly broke the kiss.

They were both breathing deeply as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. She didn't know how they got to his room so fast or how she lost her boots but she didn't care. All that mattered was the boy in front of her.

"You are truly beautiful." He whispered before he began to kiss her neck again, causing her to moan and him to smirk. _I love that sound. I wonder how high it can go._ He thought.

"R-Ryoma w-what about y-your family?" She managed to say while tilting her head to the side, giving him better access.

"In America on vacation." He answered and led his hands up her butt, around her hips and under her shirt and spread his fingers across the soft, toned, creamy flesh.

Her hands went down his shoulders and to his muscular, clothed chest. She ranked her nails down to the hime of the oppressive clothing. Her hands gripped and gently pulled up. Ryoma corporated a bit by stepping back and allowing her to take it off.

As soon as his shirt was go, he was back to attacking her neck but found his access limited by the ties to her top, so he undid them and got rid of the black cloth as fast as possible. His eyes widened when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra.

Sakuno, still being Sakuno, blushed and tried to cover herself but Ryoma swatted her hands away.

"Don't hide." He whispered taking her hair out of its bun. "Not from me."

"Ryoma," she touched his chest and he pulled her closer and kissed her.

"You're too beautiful." Her blush deepened at his words and she moaned when his lips hit her neck and his hands went to her breasts. "Kami, I love that sound." He whispered against her neck.

"Ryoma." She moaned as he began to massage her. Her hands were running all over his back. When she brought them around to his front they went to his shorts, ready to pull them down but he stopped her by sucking on the top of her right breast. Sakuno gasped and he smirked while undoing her loose belt and jeans. She let them drop and quickly kicked out of them.

Ryoma grabbed her in a hug a lifted her by the butt again. He then moved over to the bed and slowly put her down. Kissing her, he climbed above her. His hands moved up the curves of her hips and waist and cupped her breasts, making her moan and arch into his hold. His lips traveled down the columns of her throat, nipping and sucking as he went. When his mouth latched onto one of her hardened nipples she cried out.

As Ryoma sucked and messaged her breasts, her nails ranked his shoulder blades. _Kami, he's going to kill me!_ She moaned when he gently bit her. Then he switched to the other breast and her fingers tangled in his hair and subconsciously pushed him down, he obliged.

When he stopped Sakuno groaned in frustration.

"Impatient, aren't we." He teased against her flat stomach. "You're so soft. I could lay here all day."

"Ryoma," she moaned and arched off the bed, pushing her lower part into his chest. Sakuno moved her hands to his shorts and started to sit up.

Before she was up enough to push those annoying shorts down. Ryoma quickly pushed her down, tore off her black panties and threw them away. He grabbed her wrists and held them in place above her head with one hand while the other rested on her hip.

"**Dammit!**" she growled. "Ryoma," she struggled against his hold and looked him in the eyes. His golden orbs held amusement and lust. He also had a smirk on his lips.

He leaned down and whispered against her lips, "You look _very_ appealing this way." She blushed and he kissed her. While doing so his free hand found its way to her already wet core and began to rub it.

"Agh," Sakuno broke the kiss and arched against his hold.

Ryoma smirked again and slid a finger in between her slick folds and pushed it into her. She gasped louder and when he moved the finger in and out in a slow. Steady rhythm she moaned. Slowly he added more fingers and speed up his pace.

He groaned when he felt her walls tighten around his fingers. He looked at her face and thought she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. She was straining against his hold and breathing deeply as she reached her climax. Kami, he really loved her.

"R-Ryoma!" Sakuno shouted as white light blinded her as she felt her release. She relaxed into the bed and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Ryoma lifting his fingers to his mouth and lick off her juices, causing her to blush.

"Tasty," he smirked and kissed her, allowing her to taste herself.

Ryoma let go of her and slowly pushed his shorts and boxers down. He saw Sakuno's hazel eyes widen at the sight of him. Then she looked up at him with a shy smile. One of her arms came around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Suddenly she gripped him, his eyes widened then closed as he broke the kiss panting.

"S-Sakuno," he moaned as she pumped her hand around his member. The faster she went the more he lost control. "S-Sakuno, stop!" he pulled her hands away.

"D-did I do something wrong?" she asked thinking she hurt him.

"Far from it." He kissed her and positioned himself between her legs. His arms on each side of her head. "You read?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Slowly Ryoma entered her, watching her face for any discomfort but she just held a smile in place. When he came to her barrier he paused and hesitated.

"Ryoma?" Sakuno questioned noticing his hesitation.

"Are you sure?" he asked, avoiding her eyes.

"Ryoma, look at me." She touched his cheek and he looked into her eyes and he stopped breathing. Her eyes held so much passion, care and love. "I love you, Ryoma, and I've always wanted you to be my first but if you don't want this then you can always stop. But, just as a warning, I might not be able to look at-" he kissed her; hard and passionately.

"You can't be real." He said as he placed his forehead against hers. "Beautiful, sweet, kind, and willing to do anything just to make the person you're with comfortable and happy." He smiled at her. "How am I going to keep others off of you?"

"I don't want anyone but my Ryoma, the prince of tennis." She kissed him.

Ryoma took a deep breath and pulled his hips back a little. "It will hurt."

"Only for a bit. It'll hurt longer for both of us is you stop." She smiled.

"Kami, I truly love you." He said before he kissed her again, but deeper and more lovingly. Then he thrusted his hips forward, taking away her innocence and entering her completely.

Sakuno squeezed her eyes shut as the pain of losing her virginity shot through her. She tensed and gripped Ryoma's shoulders.

_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!_ Ryoma repeated over and over again as he whipped her hair out of her eyes. She opened them and smiled, then lifted her hips up.

"Ryoma… please," she inhaled. "…move."

That was all he needed before he moved his hips back and pushed into her. She gasped and he moaned. He repeated the process again and again, slowly increasing his speed.

"H-harder," Sakuno moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing up to meet his on coming thrusts. She dragged her nails over his shoulders. Ryoma let out a sound somewhere between a groan and a growl.

His pace quickened, as did his force. He was close and he knew she was also. He reached for her hands and clasped them in his, holding them by her head and he kissed her, pushing her over the edge.

"**Ryoma!**" she yelled as she climaxed, taking him with her.

"**Sakuno!**" he groaned, spilling his seed into her. He collapsed onto her, in her arms. Slowly extracting himself.

Sakuno rubbed his back as their breathing began to slow and the world came back. _I can't believe I just did that with Ryoma. Kami, it felt so good. I guess it was a good thing I talked Oba-chan into putting me on the pill._ She thought as she ran her fingers through his damp hair.

"Thank you." Ryoma suddenly mumbled against her chest.

"Why?"

He pushed himself up and brushed her hair out of her face and cupped her cheek.

"For loving me." He said kissing her. In the process he rolled over onto his back, taking her with him.

"I will always love you, Ryoma." Sakuno replied, laying her head on his chest. Her eyes becoming heavy.

"As will I." he whispered before sleep over took him and he fell into a Sakuno filled dream world, holding the one he loved in his arms.

When she felt the prince of tennis was asleep, Sakuno moved the blankets over them and snuggled closer to him. She smiled at the thought of what would happen in the morning.

**End Ch. 5**

**So what did you think? R & R please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU! for all the reviews! This is the last chapter!**

**Epilogue**

**Thwack!**

"Go Ryoma-san!"

"Come on Echizen!"

"Tooyama, you've got to win!"

"You can do it Ochibi!"

Shouts were heard for miles as the final match of Nationals was being played. Echizen Ryoma verses Tooyama Kintarou; the score was 40-40 duce, Ryoma's match point.

_One more point and we win._ The prodigy thought as he returned Kintarou's shot.

"Go Ryoma! Go Kintarou-kun!" a cheerful feminine voice caught Ryoma's ears and he twitched slightly.

Letting out a growl he powerfully returned another shot.

"That's it Ochibi!" Eiji shouted.

"You can beat him!" Momo added.

"Remember," Fuji yelled as he stood next to Sakuno. "He asked out Sakuno-san."

"Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno said in shock and looked at her boyfriend, who didn't look very happy. "Ne, Ryoma?"

"Oh," Fuji spoke again. "And he kissed her."

"Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno shouted.

That did it though, Ryoma was pissed and you could tell. The next shot he returned was so powerful when Kintarou tried to hit it, the ball knocked his racket out of his hands.

"Game Echizen!" The referee yelled. "The winner, Seigaku!"

The crowed burst into applause as the teams shook hands. They bowed and Seigaku went crazy.

"Way to go, Echizen." Oishi said.

"We won! We won!" Eiji and Momoshiro were dancing around in circles.

"**Burning! We're the best!**" Taka yelled waving his racket around, than it fell. "e played their best." He said shyly.

Everyone laughed.

"Ryoma!" a brown haired girl in a short black and pink dress and black tie up shoes ran at them waving. The light brown haired girl in pig-tails and a yellow dress was right behind her.

The 17 year old boy smiled and lifted her and spun her around in the air when she stopped in front of him. She started to laugh and when he put her down he kissed her, in front of everybody. The memories from the past Saturday still fresh in his mind. When he woke up the next morning with Sakuno asleep in his arms, he felt content and truly happy. After gently waking her up he made love to her again and that night, too.

"Congratulations." Sakuno blushed, causing him to smirk and kiss her again. Then a camera went off.

"Aw!" Fuji said as he held the camera.

"Ochibi and Sakuno-chan are finally together, hurry!" Eiji yelled.

"About time." Kaidoh hissed and glanced at Tomoka.

"I'm with mamushi for once." Momo smirked.

"What'd you say?" Kaidoh glared at him.

"You heard me, _mamushi_." Momo taunted.

"Why you-" Tomoka cut him off.

"Oh, cut it out you two." She said with a hand on her hip. "It's a day to celebrate not fight. Right Kaidoh-_kun_?" she stood on her tip-toes and pecked his cheek.

The camera went off a gain.

"That's cute too!" Fuji and Eiji yelled.

"That's it!" Kaidoh called bright red. "You two are dead!" he started to run after the two.

Tomoka sighed and shook her head. "Don't hurt them too bad, Kaidoh-kun!" she called after them.

Sakuno and Ryoma, who were still in each others embrace, stared at the scene.

"Sakuno-chan!" a voice yelled.

Everyone turned their heads to see Kintarou running up to them.

"Kintarou-kun," Sakuno waved and tried to get out of Ryoma's hold, but he wouldn't let her. "Mou, Ryoma?"

He just glared at Kintarou.

"Oh, Ryoma, I'm not going anywhere." She touched his cheek and he reluctantly let go as the boy came in front of them. "You played a great game, Kintarou-kun."

"Yeah, but Echizen won." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

She smiled in return and reached into her bag, pulling out a huge bento box.

"Here you go." She handed it to him. "The omushibi I promised you."

"You're an angel, Sakuno-chan!" Kintarou yelled and was about to hug her but stopped at the look on Ryoma's face. "Good game, Echizen."

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma shrugged.

"Ryoma!" Sakuno shouted.

"I wasn't talking about tennis." He smirked and wrapped his arms around her again.

Kintarou laughed. "Well, I'll be seeing you guys latter. And thanks, Sakuno-chan." He waved and ran off.

"Sakuno." Ryoma whispered against her neck. "Let's go some where private."

"Ryoma!" she said sternly.

But he smirked and kissed her neck. She moaned lightly. Slowly she turned in jis arms and looked into his love and lust filled cat-like eyes.

"Oi, Sakuno-chan, Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka yelled. "Come on, we're going for sushi to celebrate."

Ahead they heard Fuji say some thing.

"Since Ryoma and Sakuno are together, and so are Kaidoh and Tomoka, who's next?"

"Oo, I know!" Eiji jumped up and he looked at Fuji with a giant grin.

Fuji smiled in return.

"TEZUKA-BOCHOU!" They yelled together.

"You two do anything of the sort and you'll wish I had killed you." Tezuka growled and shot them a very deadly glare.

The two gulped and looked away.

"We're coming." Sakuno answered with a laugh.

Ryoma just growled.

Sakuno laughed. "Come on let's go." She pulled him along. "Besides, how good you are depends on when 'we' get to celebrate and when you get your surprise." She looked back and winked.

His new smile grew. "Do I have your word?"

"Mada mada dane." She replied and with that they headed for Taka's sushi restaurant. Ryoma looking forward to his time alone with his angel, his love, his… Sakuno.

_So this is what happens when jealousy arises in the Echizen Ryoma._ Sakuno smiled at the thoughts of the previous two weeks and at what would happen in the future. _Well at least I'll be with my prince for what ever comes._ She sighed and leaned into Ryoma as they walked side by side.

**END!**

**SO, so, tell me what you think!!! Kinda mushy I know but R & Rs may bring more (If you wish). Ja!**

**Sakura-koneko**


	7. alternate ch5

**Chapter 5**

Ryoma pulled away, gasping for breath. He leaned in and started to kiss, lick and suck on Sakuno's neck making her gasp and moan.

"Sakuno," he whispered against her ear.

She shivered. "Hm?" she moaned then whimpered when he pulled his mouth away and looked into her eyes. His eyes held something dark and passionate. They held lust.

"I want you." He didn't even have to say it.

Sakuno blinked, and then a sly smile came upon her lips. She leaned into him, pushing her body into his and he groaned. Wrapping her arms around his neck she put her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Then you can have me." She nibbled on his ear a bit and pulled back.

He was just staring at her with wide eyes.

"A-are you sure?" his voice cracked a bit.

She nodded.

He kissed her again but this time his hands went to her butt and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his hips. Ryoma walked into his house and to his room as fast as her could and without breaking their kiss. When he kicked the door shut he put Sakuno down and slowly broke the kiss.

They were both breathing deeply as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. She didn't know how they got to his room so fast or how she lost her boots but she didn't care. All that mattered was the boy in front of her.

"You are truly beautiful." He whispered before he began to kiss her neck again, causing her to moan and him to smirk. _I love that sound. I wonder how high it can go._ He thought.

"R-Ryoma w-what about y-your family?" She managed to say while tilting her head to the side, giving him better access.

"In America on vacation." He answered and led his hands up her butt, around her hips and under her shirt and spread his fingers across the soft, toned, creamy flesh.

Her hands went down his shoulders and to his muscular, clothed chest. She ranked her nails down to the hime of the oppressive clothing. Her hands gripped and gently pulled up. Ryoma corporated a bit by stepping back and allowing her to take it off.

As soon as his shirt was go, he was back to attacking her neck but found his access limited by the ties to her top, so he undid them and got rid of the black cloth as fast as possible. His eyes widened when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra.

Sakuno, still being Sakuno, blushed and tried to cover herself but Ryoma swatted her hands away.

"Don't hide." He whispered taking her hair out of its bun. "Not from me."

"Ryoma," she touched his chest and he pulled her closer and kissed her.

"You're too beautiful." Her blush deepened at his words and she moaned when his lips hit her neck and his hands went to her breasts. "Kami, I love that sound." He whispered against her neck.

"Ryoma." She moaned as he began to massage her. Her hands were running all over his back. When she brought them around to his front they went to his shorts, ready to pull them down but he stopped her by sucking on the top of her right breast. Sakuno gasped and he smirked while undoing her loose belt and jeans. She let them drop and quickly kicked out of them. Ryoma grabbed her in a hug a lifted her by the butt again. He then moved over to the bed and slowly put her down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno rubbed his back as their breathing began to slow and the world came back. _I can't believe I just did that with Ryoma. Kami, it felt so good. I guess it was a good thing I talked Oba-chan into putting me on the pill._ She thought as she ran her fingers through his damp hair.

"Thank you." Ryoma suddenly mumbled against her chest.

"Why?"

He pushed himself up and brushed her hair out of her face and cupped her cheek.

"For loving me." He said kissing her. In the process he rolled over onto his back, taking her with him.

"I will always love you, Ryoma." Sakuno replied, laying her head on his chest. Her eyes becoming heavy.

"As will I." he whispered before sleep over took him and he fell into a Sakuno filled dream world, holding the one he loved in his arms.

When she felt the prince of tennis was asleep, Sakuno moved the blankets over them and snuggled closer to him. She smiled at the thought of what would happen in the morning.


End file.
